No te quiero
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Conversaciones frente al espejo... a veces lo necesitamos para aclarar algunas cosas muy vitales par nuestra vida... LavixAllen


**No te Quiero...**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno espero que este fic les guste, este fic sera el primero de un reto que me puse a mi misma, espero que el titulo no le haga huir... por cierto que yo adora una pareja que apenas la vi pude visualizar la escena de los dos conejos esos que aparecen cuando en D. Grey man alguien ve a otra persona que es de su tipo... bueno la pareja es: LavixAllen o RabixAllen lamento que a mi no me guste la otra apreja de Kanda con cierto chico llamado Allen pero es que como no les veo muy juntos en el manga ni en el anime no le veo ni pies ni cabeza, pero bueno cada quien tiene su gusto no... espero que las fanaticas de KandaxAllen no me maten que yo ahora no tengo intencion de iniciar una guerra o algo por el estilo...

Por cierto yo no poseo a los personajes solo los tomo prestados para torturarlos psicologicamente u fisicamente y asi hacer que las personas que los aprecien los aprecien mas... O.O creo que me acabo de enredar... bueno sigamos con el fic

* * *

**No te quiero**

No te quiero... se volvia a repetir cierto muchacho mientras miraba su reflejo frente al espejo, tratando de convencerse asi mismo que aquello que sentia por cierto compañero suyo no era amor...

_No te quiero..._

_Pues el escuchar tu dulce y melodiosa voz_

_no me hace olvidar el mundo a mi alrededor_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues el ver tu dulce sonrisa_

_no llena mi corazon de una calidez reconfortante y me derrita de felicidad_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues el ver tus cabellos blancos cual la nieve_

_no tientan a mi mano perderme entre su suavidad y acariciarlos_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues tus bellos ojos plateados no me absorven _

_ni me quitan la concentracion __con tan solo mirarlos_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues el ver tus rojos y finos labios_

_no me atraen el besarlos_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues verte triste o apesadumbrado _

_no me hace querer acunarte entre mis brazos_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues verte herido o sangrante_

_no me causa dolor ni ganas de destruir aquello que te a lastimado_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues el que luches contra el Conde del Milenio_

_no me acusa temor de perderte_

_No te quiero... _

Pues quererte supondria perderme

_y el que te perdieras tu tambien_

_No te quiero..._

_Pues tu deseo es ser un exorcista _

_y el mio es ser un Bookman_

_No te quiero... pues no puedo hacerlo_

_... No te quiero... más te quiero_

Viendose ante su propio refeljo el joven aprendiz de Bookman supo que mentia... se metia asi mismo pues sabia muy bien que a pesar de que no debiera tener un corazon lo tenia, y latia con fuerza cada vez que lo veia... a el... el llamado... Destructor del tiempo... Allen Walker, cómo no quererlo si eres tan amable, si era tan unico e irremplazable, si tan solo con su sonrisa sacaba a cualquiera de su propia oscuridad, si con sus palabras de aliento lograba levantar el animo a quien lo oyese, si viendo su determinacion por derrotar al Conde del Milenio reafirmaba la conviccion de cualquiera, cómo no amarlo si conociendo su pasado y aun verle sonriendo de aquella forma tan dulce llenaba de admiracion a quien lo conociese¿Cómo decir que no le queria?... lo queria pero debia olvidarse de aquel sentimiento que florecía dentro suyo, pero ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué debia hacerlo?. ¿Era tan importante ser un Bookman¿Tan importante que debia olvidarse que era humano?... era humano y cómo un humano tambien amaba...

Cansado ya de su secion de autohipnosis se aparto del espejo y tumbandose en su cama tomo una almohada y colocandola sobre su rostro grito... "TE QUIERO"... con todas sus fuerzas... cómo deseaba poder decir esa palabras... más no queria causarle problemas a su pequeño, ya suficiente tenia con llevar el peso del destino del mundo sobre sus hombros, un peso que con gusto ayudaria a soportar pero sabia que el no se lo permitía a nadie... y mucho menos a él... pues a pesar de que el (refiriendose a si mismo)lo amase... Allen solo lo veia cómo un amigo... solo un amigo...

Un suave toc toc sonó en la habitacion, alguien llamaba a su puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, creyendo que era su mentor se levanto cansado y con la intension de decirle que hoy le valian sus palabras y que se quedaria a dormir todo el dia si con eso lograba salir del abismo en el que sus sentimientos lo habian arrastrado... más justo cuando abrio la puerta las palabras murieron en sus labios, ahi parado frente suyo estaba el causante de sus confusiones

- Allen... - solo atino a decir su nombre mientras rogaba que no hubiese escuchado su grito de hace unos momentos

- Hola... Lavi... -el joven peliblanco parado frente al pelirrojo lo viea un tanto avergonzado por lo que bajo su mirada para asi evitarse salir corriendo, cosa que tambien aprovecho para darse animos, pues al parecer ese dia no solo el pelirrojo habia gastado toda la mañana pensando en aclarar sus sentimientos - ¿po...podria hablar contigo? - casi susurro, cosa que por alguna razon causo que el aprendiz de Bookman sintiera algo dentro suyo... algo que le hizo sonreir y tambien olvidar sus cavilaciones anteriores...

- Claro... Allen... pasa... - pronuncio su nombre sin usar el apodo de siempre pues al parecer el joven deseaba hablarle de algo importante y no queria arruinar el momento, abriendole la puerta no solo de su habitacion si no tambien de su corazon espero que el joven exorcista diera el primer paso para entrar y luego de darlo no lo dejaria salir jamás...

_No te quiero... _

_Te amo... Allen Walker..._

_

* * *

_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **Bueno espero que este fic les gustase como a mi me encanto escribirlo... por cierto ya e pensado en el siguiente fic... sera un sonfic... a lo menos espero que me salga mejor pues aun no estoy muy contenta con este, pero tampoco tan descontenta... pero bueno luego de una largaaaaaaaaaaaa ausencia el retornoes muy dificil... nos leemos en otra ocasion... cuidense y miauchossssssssssssss miaussssssssss...


End file.
